


Cohabitation

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: My Family (And Other Dinosaurs) [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lester and his wife divorce, Liz chooses to live with her dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cohabitation

            James Lester looked at his daughter.

 

            Elizabeth Alison Lester looked back.

 

            “Do you like the new flat?” Lester said carefully. Liz must be fond of him, he knew, or he wouldn’t have chosen to live with him instead of with her mother and the boys after the divorce, but then again Liz and Kathy had never got on terribly well –Lester diagnosed an unfortunate but irrevocable clash of personalities- and she was looking terribly nervous now she was here at the flat they were going to share. He might just be the more tolerable of two evils.

 

            It would be a pity if that were true. He’d been ridiculously, illogically happy when Liz had stared down the social worker and said so definitely that she wanted to live with him, not her mother. And damn if that girl didn’t have an impressive evil stare, for so young a child. He was proud of her.

 

            Liz smiled tentatively. “Yes. It’s really nice. I like my room, too,” she added.

 

            Lester smiled. “I’m glad. You can paint it whatever crazy colour you like provided it’s not orange, pink or some hellish combination of the two.”

 

            Liz grinned. “Promise.”


End file.
